


Satisfaction

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, I fully support bisexual Kevin Day and you should too, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Kevin, Thea and Jeremy cross paths at an award show.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause when your body's in my hands  
> It never lies  
> Come get yourself some satisfaction  
> Get U Some by JDP
> 
> Great lyrics inspired me, but I felt like a challenge.  
> I think these lines could be interpreted in a saucy way, so I wanted to write a non-saucy story for them. I also pushed myself to write quicker and post quicker. I sat on both chapters of Lit for five to six months.  
> I didn't really mean to continue this, but this exists in the Lit universe.

“Oh fuck,” Thea says softly.

Kevin turns in his chair to look in the same direction. The room is packed to the brim with the best exy players from across the league. The off-seasons televised award show is just an excuse for famous exy fans to show up and talk, but every year, they came. It's hard to say no when they're planning on giving you a trophy, no matter how much you don't want to get poked by the media for six hours.

Kevin caught a glimpse of Henry, Thea’s lanky grey-haired agent, talking to a player a couple feet away.

”Didn’t he ask to talk to you tonight?”

”Doesn’t mean I want to,” Thea replies.

”No one does, but we have to,” Kevin says. Her face is perfectly poised, but Kevin can hear the soft sound of her bracelet over the noise of the crowd. Fiddling with her jewelry is Thea's very rare tic, seeing as she rarely wears jewelry to begin with since she stopped wearing the necklace with her Raven number on it. Kevin noticed it last year and has been keeping track of it ever since. “Text me when you’ve had enough, I’ll come get you.”

Thea nods, closing her eyes and taking a slow, deep breath while smoothing the material of her dress over her thighs. One more nod and she's out of her seat, working her way through the small pack of parents in the aisle.

Kevin knows all too well how much she hates this part of exy. Thea doesn’t like the schmoozing and fake happy bullshit, she only wants to play. But she knows this is how it works if you want to be a professional athlete, and she can play this game, too.

She certainly looks the part. Kevin saw the dress two weeks ago, and it was just as good then as it is now. It's bright red - slick and soft and shiny. It gathers at the small of her back and spills off her hips like a waterfall. Add that to cut in the skirt that shows off her leg and the bare arms, and Kevin hasn’t been sure where to look all night. He wants to take off her dress. Slowly, with his teeth.

Thea makes it to her agent before Kevin realizes that he's staring. Reluctant to be cornered by a random player, Kevin walks toward the bar. 

He passes a few familiar faces, shakes some hands and plays nice. _God, it's exhausting. Even after all these years_. Kevin reaches the secluded bar in the back of the hall - dimmed lights, fewer people, it’s exactly what he wants. Leaning against the bar, Kevin orders a drink and stares out into the crowd to his left. Not the way he should have been looking, apparently.

”Congratulations,” a familiar voice says, and Kevin can hear Jeremy’s bright smile before he sees it. “Even though you already knew you were this year’s top scorer two months ago.”

”Josten gave me a run for my money,” Kevin says, taking his drink from the bartender with a huge smirk on his face.

”The student can’t surpass the teacher,” Jeremy says, searching for his wallet in the pockets of his suit jacket. “Yet.”

“I thought you liked me,” Kevin whispers with the smallest of pouts, but Jeremy ignores him while ordering a drink.

Jeremy's one leg dangles in the air behind him while he stands on his toes to look over the edge of the bar. His dark, shiny burgundy suit, is very well-tailored and hard to look away from. The pants are tighter than they should be, but Kevin isn't going to complain. Luckily, he's finished openly gaping at Jeremy by the time he turns around with his drink.  

“I like the suit,” Jeremy says. Unlike Kevin, he doesn't try to hide his stare. Kevin isn't going to complain about that either.

”Thanks. Thea asked me if I was doing more arm workouts or if the suit shrunk in the wash.”

Jeremy laughs into his drink and Kevin smiles.

”I’m sure she likes it."

”I know she does."

It's easy to carry on a conversation with Jeremy, and Kevin still isn’t used to it. They are talking about the weather, of all fucking things, when Thea comes into Kevin's peripheral vision. She takes a hard look at Kevin’s drink on the walk up before stopping in front of him and holding out her hand.

”It’s vodka,” Kevin says, even thought he knows it doesn't matter.

”I know.” Thea snatches the drink out of his hand and finishes it. 

”So the talk with Henry went well?”

”It’s done, and that’s all that matters,” Thea says as she reaches between Kevin and Jeremy to place the empty glass down on the bar. “Hello, Knox.”

”Hi!” Jeremy looks nervous. He shouldn't be. “You look great tonight. That’s an amazing dress.”

“Thanks.”

Kevin didn’t know what to say. It's rare to have all three of them together in the first place. What’s the protocol when someone has to have a conversation with their girlfriend and the guy they sometimes fuck? 

”Can we just get this over with?” Thea sighs, exasperation thick in her voice, and she leans in a little closer to Kevin and Jeremy. “I don’t care about you two, all right? You can do whatever you want, as long as you’re smart about it.”

”Uh-"

Jeremy's quickly going red.

“You do know what I’m talking about, right?" Thea asks Jeremy, who looks like he's about to melt into the carpet. "You two fu-“

”I think he gets it, Thea,” Kevin says in a rushed voice.

Thea looks back at Kevin, but lifts her arm and dramatically twists her wrist to point in the general direction of Jeremy's face. 

"Then why is he freaking out?"

"I just," Jeremy finds his voice, "didn't expect this to happen."

"Well it is," Thea says. "Can I have my coat check ticket?"

"You're leaving?" Kevin stammers out. _Are they both leaving? Was Thea leaving alone? What just happened?_ Kevin has a lot of questions, but Thea doesn't seem angry at all. 

"Yeah, Jones and Charlie asked to go out for drinks and I haven't seen them since Court training."

Kevin fishes out his wallet and looks for her ticket stub. Meanwhile, Thea takes a step closer to Jeremy.  
  
"You want my blessing? Here it is." Jeremy doesn't respond, so Thea turns back to Kevin and takes her ticket from his hand. "I'll be gone for a few hours, so why don't you take your trophy back to our hotel room." 

She gives Jeremy a quick look before looking back at Kevin. Thea touches his arm as she walks past him, one of the special soft touches that Kevin considers himself lucky to experience on a regular basis. It's always a good sign when Thea does that.

Kevin and Jeremy turn their heads to watch her leave, mouths hanging slightly open. Jeremy shrugs and finishes the rest of his drink like it's a race. 

"She really did that," Jeremy says. Kevin glances at him as he runs his finger through his hair, making it fall out of place. _I want to do that_. Kevin looks ahead again to watch Thea put on her jacket across the hall. The two of them were enough to completely stop Kevin's brain.

"She's amazing," Kevin says. 

They quickly say their goodbyes and made their way to Kevin and Thea's hotel in a matter of minutes. Kevin is nervous, but Jeremy smiles at him in the back of the cab while the driver rambles on about Kevin's professional team and that is all he needed.  

They don't jump on each other. Sometimes that happens, but not this time. Kevin carefully undoes the laces on his shoes while Jeremy takes off his jacket and throws it over the back of the small chair to his left.

"You guys went all out, huh?" 

"Thea said she wanted a room that wasn't just two double beds like it is when she's on the road."

"She's a smart woman," Jeremy says, walking past the couch and TV to the floor-to-ceiling window overlooking downtown New York. Kevin can see Jeremy's reflection in the window, how big his eyes are as they watch the traffic dozens of storeys below. 

"Want a drink?" 

"Anything non-alcoholic is good." Jeremy is rolling up his sleeves as he walks back to Kevin, and Kevin has to tell himself to wait. _Patience._  Kevin throws Jeremy a Gatorade and they open them, take a big drink and flop down on the couch in unison. 

They spend a good amount of time catching up. It’s been months since they’ve last seen each other, let alone had time to themselves. Then they spend some time _really_ catching up. 

* * *

Thea can see the static light from the television through the crack in the bedroom door. She tries to keep the heels hanging off her fingertips from hitting each other and making noise while she pushes open the door.

Jeremy and Kevin are fast asleep on the bed, but fully clothed and lying on top of the white sheets, duvet folded neatly at the bottom of the bed. Looks like Kevin let Jeremy raid his suitcase, wearing Kevin's workout outfit for tomorrow instead of the suit he was wearing earlier. Kevin himself is wearing old shorts and the Trojans T-shirt he often wears to bed. Of course he conveniently packed that shirt for this trip. They aren’t even tangled in each other, they're barely touching. 

Thea can pick out Kevin’s heavy breathing anywhere - he is out cold. But Jeremy moves at the sound of Thea putting her shoes down on the floor. He turns onto his back when Thea unzips her suitcase. 

”What time is it?” 

“Almost 3:30,” Thea replies, digging underneath her folded clothes for her pajamas. She gathers them up into her arms and walks over to the bed to look at Kevin on her way to the bathroom. “He must have been really tired. What did you guys do?”

Jeremy quickly goes from groggy to wide awake.

”Well-“

”I’m kidding.” Jeremy is almost certain that’s the first time he's heard Thea laugh. It's a lot smoother than he was expecting. “Unzip me?”

Jeremy does as he's was told, pulling the zipper on the back of her dress down far enough until she can reach it herself. She adjusts her pajamas on her hip and gets a firm hold on the length of her dress, which shouldn't look as elegant as it does. It almost makes Jeremy forget the hundreds of times she’s covered him on the court and used the sideboards to take years off his life.

Kevin stirs at the sound of the bathroom door closing. When their eyes meet, the dopiest smile Jeremy has ever seen shows up on Kevin's face.

”Hi.”

”Hey,” Jeremy replies, fingers sliding lightly over Kevin’s cheekbone and touching his tattoo. “Your girlfriend's home.”

Kevin hums as he stretches out his limbs. Their eyes connect when Kevin resettles and Jeremy fists Kevin’s T-shirt, the one Jeremy sent him years ago, and pulls him into a kiss.

They break apart as the bathroom door opens, not because Kevin feels guilty, but because he was so sleepy and warm and distracted that he forgot where he was for a moment and the sound startles him back to reality. Thea hangs up her dress in the closet before turning back to the boys.

”You can sleep on the couch if you need to,” Thea suggests. Kevin smiles at the blatant and obvious effort Thea’s putting in; she really does love him.

”Oh no, it’s OK. It should only take a couple minutes to get to my hotel,” Jeremy says. He hops off the bed and walks out to the main room, but Kevin's lips still tingle and Thea looks really good in those plaid boxers and that worn long-sleeve shirt and he could just close his eyes and cement this moment into his memory. 

“Text me when you get there,” Kevin says from the bed as his eyes close again. “Please.”

”Kevin.” Kevin opens his eyes again and sees Thea nod toward the door. He squints at her, and she rolls her eyes. “Walk your guest to the door, you jackass,” she says quietly. 

“Oh.”

”Goodnight, Knox,” she says loudly.

”Bye Thea!”

Jeremy is tying his shoes when Kevin stumbles out of the bedroom. He's holding Jeremy's suit, on the hanger and in the bag that Kevin used to bring his own suit to New York. 

“I never said it before, but I liked your suit, too.” Sleep is still curling around the edges of Kevin's words. 

"A charmer until the last second," Jeremy huffs as he tightens the knot on his shoelace. He stands, gently takes his suit from Kevin's hand and moves to the door. Kevin follows behind him, and Jeremy has a sheepish smile on his face when he turns back around to Kevin at the door.

”One for the road?”

Kevin doesn’t bother replying when he can lean down and kiss him instead. The kiss itself is short and sweet, but the hug after is long.

Kevin squeezes Jeremy as hard as he can without hurting, digs his nose into his hair. Jeremy’s fingers sneak underneath his baggy T-shirt to run along Kevin's lower back while he sighs into Kevin’s chest. It doesn't matter how long they go without seeing each other, they always end up back here: Holding each other and Kevin melting into the gentle touches he longs for. 

”This was nice,” Jeremy says quietly. “I've missed you.” 

"It'll probably be a while before we see each other again."

"Don't remind me." 

Kevin lets go of Jeremy, not because he wants to but because he has to. After a kiss to Jeremy's forehead, Kevin opens the door.

"I was serious, please text me and let me know when you get home."

"Yes, mom," Jeremy laughs as he crosses the threshold. He spins around to walk backwards on his way to the elevator. "Thanks for everything."

"Any time," Kevin replies.

He holds Jeremy's gaze until the elevator doors closed. 


End file.
